1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pickup bed apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a pickup bed seat apparatus wherein the same is a padded seat and side walls positioned within the pickup bed for ease of mounting therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pickup bed inserts and seat structures have been provided in the prior art. In use of a pickup bed, it is frequently desirable to position various seating arrangements therewithin to permit accommodation in a comfortable manner of individuals within a pickup bed. Such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,840 to Fry, et al. wherein a seat structure is mounted in a pickup bed utilizing spaced bars to provide a seat structure for an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,151 to Fellenstein sets forth a cover structure and seat assembly mounted in a pickup bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,263 to Bowden sets forth a seat structure for a pickup bed body, with a seat mounted within the pickup bed facing rearwardly and mounted against a frontal wall of the pickup truck body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,187 to Ibrahim sets forth an insert positionable within a pickup bed utilizing configured seats formed therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,653 to Sparling sets forth an insert shelf mountable within a pickup truck body, as well as canopy structure therefore.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pickup bed seat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.